Current data storage systems such as large, cloud-based systems, are oriented for exact data storage requirements where data must be stored in exactly the format it is received. In one example, a large collection of servers forming a cloud may store data for subscribers where data is stored for each subscriber in the format in which the data is received. In another example, media files such as audio or video files may need to be stored redundantly in various compression formats in order that the subscriber can retrieve such files from the cloud in a format and quality for a given application. Not only are subscribers often confused about which formats to store and which formats provide the desired quality such as playback resolution, but storing files in this manner (e.g., redundantly) raises the requirements for more storage capability than may otherwise be necessary.